


Assumptions

by KNACC



Series: Awkward Nerds In Love [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, not actually very nsfw or porn like in spite of that summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige wants to try something new out in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

They’ve been back on Zer0’s ships for the past half hour and he knows that they shouldn’t come back here so often but there’s something terribly intoxicating about having a safe space for just him and Gaige.  He’s most of the way through his post mission gun maintenance when Gaige leans in the door frame and says, “Hey, can we talk? Like about sex?” her face slightly pink and her eye darting between him and the floor as she speaks.

“Yes,” he says, nodding and putting down the revolver he was working on, a theory as to what this could be about already forming in his mind.  

Gaige walks into the room, her arms behind her back, her expression sheepish.  "So there’s this,“ she pauses, biting her bottom lip, "thing? I’d like to try but it will probably freak you out a bit so I’m not sure-”

“Pegging I assume,” Zer0 cuts her off mid sentence, “Giving rather than taking/ Is that what you mean?”

Gaige’s mouth flaps like a fish’s for a moment before she composes herself enough to say, “How the HELL did you figure that out?”

Zer0 just shrugs.  "Harness and dildo arrived today.“

"Yeah,” Gaige nods, still dumbfounded, “but they were addressed to Moxxi! I made sure!”

“It wasn’t her size.”

Gaige crinkles up her brow at him. “Do you check all the mail? Like all the mail all the mail?”

“Yes?” he says, not sure why she’s asking him a question with an obvious answer.

“Geez, Zer0 what the hell? That’s an invasion of like… basically everyone’s privacy.”

Zer0 rolls his eyes. “If a threat is sent/ I need to know beforehand/ knowledge is power.”

“Uggggh,” she sighs, “I guess that’s a semi valid but still creepy reason… I really shouldn’t be surprised though.” She pauses and shakes her head at him before taking one step closer. “Anyway, since you already know and all, would that…be alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You know, cause you’re a dude?” she considers for a second before adding, “Maybe? And most straight dudes are kinda touchy about that.”

Zer0 scoffs.

“What? They totally are.”

Zer0 sighs, wondering how he’s going to say this.  He’s pretty sure Gaige won’t care, especially considering her own orientation and all the other things she’s had to put up with so far in their relationship but he wants to make sure he makes his point clear. “But I’m not a dude,” he says, tone even, eyes trained on her face, “Gender is a waste of time/ also I’m not straight.”

“Ohhhh,” she says, realization dawning on her face as he speaks, “so you mean that time you said you’d never been with someone like me,” she gestures at her chest, “you meant… women?”

“No,” Zer0 shakes his head, a bit worried he’d been unclear.

Obvious to his concern, Gaige’s blush deepens and she smiles as she says, “Soo that means… you really were just saying I’m special?”

He sighs.  Of course she’d completely miss the point of what he was saying by worrying she’d misunderstood how much he cares about her.  He blushes slightly, remembering the night he’d said that and glances down at the revolver.  "Yes.“

Gaige walks around the table, closing most of the distance between them before saying, "And you really would be okay with… me fucking you?”

Zer0 nods before taking off his helmet so he can meet Gaige’s eyes and saying quietly, “Yes.”

“Like right now? Because I totally brought all the stuff with me in case-”

Zer0 leans across the last of the distance and cuts her off with a kiss.  "Yes.“

****

An hour later, Zer0’s laying on the ground and almost certain he doesn’t have the energy to move anytime soon.  Gaige is curled up against his side, her breasts pressing into his ribs, the still attached dildo rubbing against his upper stomach.   _That went surprisingly well, all things considered_ , he thinks, smiling to himself as he thinks back on the past hour. He’s starting to drift off, the lethargy pulling at his eyelid as well as his limbs when Gaige sits bolt upright and leans over him, shocking him back to semi-alertness.  

"So wait,” she says, “should I not call you my boyfriend anymore? Should I use something like partner or lovebud, or… the datemeister?” She smiles widely as she says the last one. “Oh yeah maybe that one, I really like that one.”

Zer0 laughs, and shakes his head at her.  "I don’t really care/ call me whatever you want/ just not that last one.“

Gaige sticks out her tongue.  "You’re no fun.”

Zer0 curls up slightly and pecks her on the lips while snaking a hand around to grab her ass,   "You don’t mean that,“ he says, his eyes slowly drifting back to closed.

She lets out a pleased squeak before her expressions shifts to pensive.  A moment later she’s grinning ear to ear as she says, "Fine, if you’re going to be like that… how about if I just call you mine then?”

Zer0 blushes slightly, still somehow surprised by Gaige’s bluntness after all this time.  After a moment’s consideration, he pulls her most of the rest of the way onto his chest, the dildo preventing her from laying on top of him entirely and says, “That one’s fine too,” before drifting off to sleep, warm and content.


End file.
